Legacy
by Lazra
Summary: Crossover :: FFVII:Narnia :: Borderline crack!fic. Indulge me. :: Jenova's legacy wasn't what Cloud ever thought it was. And what the hell is a 'lion' ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Title: **Legacy  
**Author: **Lazra  
**Beta: **none  
**Fandom: **Crossover (FFVII/Narnia)  
**Warnings: **Some potty mouths. Some violence.  
**Disclaimer: **FFVII and all related material belong to SquareEnix. The Chronicles of Narnia and all related material belong to the estate of C. S. Lewis. I only own a rabid plotbunny, and we're both broke.  
**Notes: **Timewise, I'm putting this at two years after MeteorFall, but "Advent Children" doesn't exist. — I consider this borderline crack!fic, but the bunny bit and won't let me go. I also feel the need to warn that I am an absolute sap for happy endings. I am also insane. Thank you._

* * *

7th Heaven was busy today. It usually was these days. It's list of patrons in recent years included several Turks, an ex-Turk, an astronaut, a ninja, a giant cat, a few environmentalists, and -oh yeah- the planet's savior.

However, those patrons weren't really regulars. Oh sure, they came in when they could, but they lived all over the world, and certainly had their own lives to live. No, the bulk of Tifa's customers were average folks wanting a cold one on the way home from work…and maybe to get a glimpse of The Savior.

Cloud lived above the bar with Tifa and the two kids, but he was usually gone with his deliveries. Even if he was home, he would be upstairs in his office/bedroom, not so much as a single blonde spike making itself known to the bar below.

But almost everyone who came in and asked for a beer would either glance around for him, or outright ask where he was and if they could have a word/autograph/lock of hair/his babies. Tifa would always say no, even if Cloud was upstairs, knowing he was uncomfortable with this whole "Savior" thing. "I just did what had to be done," he always said. If they managed to catch him on the way out for -or back from- deliveries, he would be polite, answer their questions simply and quickly, and get out as quickly as possible.

Right now, he was gone, and Tifa didn't expect him back for a few days. She really _really_ wished he was here, when she looked up from washing a glass to watch a giant beast calmly walk in through the door.

Her usual friendly smile melted to horror thinking about what could happen to the bar and the customers (who all froze in fear and were eyeing the beast as it strode past, ignoring them). She quietly dropped the rag in her hand and reached for her fighting gloves.

The beast simply stared at her as it walked through the bar. Tifa's first thought was that this was one of Nanaki's race. It was definitely feline, but no, not Nanaki's race. This one was bigger and more muscular with a great golden fur and shaggy mane. It walked up to the counter, put its front paws on a barstool raising itself to eye level…and stared.

Tifa stared back. The beast's eyes were serene and seemed to possess intelligence. Tifa calmed slightly. Maybe there wouldn't be a fight.

"I am looking for Cloud Strife. Do you know where I may find him?"

Despite being friends with a giant talking cat herself, the resonant voice startled Tifa. "N-no…He's out making deliveries. I don't know when he'll be back." She smiled at him, but it was slightly forced.

The beast nodded, and smiled kindly. "I understand. I have errands of my own today. Please tell him I will be back later."

"Okay." This time she warmed to his gentleness, and her smile was genuine.

He turned, and just as quietly as he had come in, he padded out the door.

* * *

Cloud sat on his bike listening to the latest message from Tifa. Yesterday, he'd gotten the message telling him about a giant cat-like beast asking for him. As much as she had insisted it hadn't tried to harm anyone, and there was no trace of worry in her voice, it hadn't stopped Cloud from worrying for her and the kids.

He had rushed through that day's deliveries in record time, wanting to get home and sort out this beast's business, whatever it was.

The latest message was the same as the first. The beast had come in, asked for him, and left citing "errands". No one was harmed; hadn't even raised its voice.

Though what disturbed Cloud now was the report that Denzel had been downstairs when the beast had arrived, and in true Denzel-fashion had opened his mouth and blurted the first thing on his mind. In this case "What are you?"

The beast had laughed and said, "A lion."

"What's that?"

"Me," it had answered and chuckled quietly when Denzel frowned at it. After a little prodding from Tifa, Denzel had gone upstairs. The beast had left.

Tifa was light and laughed about the encounter, but Cloud still didn't like the idea of some unknown thing strolling through the bar around his -albeit pseudo- family.

He decided to postpone the rest of his few deliveries, started Fenrir's engine, and sped towards home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Title: **Legacy  
**Author: **Lazra  
**Beta: **none  
**Fandom: **Crossover (FFVII/Narnia)  
**Warnings: **Some potty mouths. Some violence.  
**Disclaimer: **FFVII and all related material belong to SquareEnix. The Chronicles of Narnia and all related material belong to the estate of C. S. Lewis. I only own a rabid plotbunny, and we're both broke.  
**Notes: **"Advent Children" and "Dirge of Cerberus" are my only canon experiences in the FFVII universe. So I'll probably fudge a few details. My apologies in advance. Timewise, I'm putting this at two years after MeteorFall, but "Advent Children" doesn't exist. — I consider this borderline crack!fic, but the bunny bit and won't let me go. I also feel the need to warn that I am an absolute sap for happy endings. I am also insane. Thank you._

* * *

Vincent spent most of his days (and probably nights too; it's hard to tell when you lose time in your own misery) sitting before the giant Mako crystal where Lucrecia slept.

Hojo's tinkering left Vincent with the ability to go for days without hunger or thirst. When the pangs began, he would grab a bite, and sometimes look up a few people, just to see if anything major had happened while he was away. More often, he would simply turn back to his vigil…and wait.

He wasn't even sure what he was waiting for…Forgiveness? Condemnation? For Lucrecia to wake up and embrace/reject him?

Whatever it was, he waited for it, but he never expected this.

He had only been away from her for a few hours. He was hungry again, and so went to the closest town for food. He stopped only long enough to eat and find out what day it was. His phone had rung. It was Yuffie, chirping about a giant cat at 7th Heaven, wonder what it wants, d'you think it's Nanaki's clan, d'you wanna go see, well _I'm _gonna go, _seeya_! He'd snapped his phone shut and given serious thought to burning it.

When he got back to the cave, Lucrecia was gone.

Vincent stared in shock at the space she had previously occupied. The crystal looked as though it had been melted back - like a block of ice placed next to a fire.

His heart beat a staccato in his chest as he spied footprints in the dirt. His own were there, along with the impression from where he always sat. On top of that were dainty female footprints, but they were smudged and erratic. She was stumbling.

He followed them towards the exit.

He nearly cried out when he saw the impression where her knees had hit the ground. Then he snarled at the new prints he found near her - large animal prints. She had gotten up and…vanished. Her prints stopped. She was either riding the animal, or it had taken her. He didn't want to speculate what would happen to her if she'd been taken.

Vincent pulled Cerberus from its holster and quickly followed the animal's tracks outside.

…But he happily contemplated what he would do to the animal once he'd caught it.

* * *

Cloud sat on a barstool in the corner.

The place was unusually quiet for this time of day. Even if this "lion" hadn't been threatening, it was still a huge beast of unknown motives, and most of the patrons weren't willing to risk their lives for a beer.

Tifa was cleaning the same glass for the third time. Finally out of sheer boredom, she looked up. "I'm going to start dinner," she stated and went into the kitchen.

Cloud nodded and slid behind the bar to serve what patrons were present…all two of them. Looking at the bar, he discovered there really _wasn't_ anything to do but re-clean glasses. He sighed and picked one up.

An hour later, Tifa came out and handed him a steaming plate of food. His mouth watered at the smell, and he dug in enthusiastically. He was about to call Tifa back for seconds when the door swung open.

It was the lion; had to be. It walked silently up to the bar, never breaking eye contact with Cloud.

Cloud swallowed his last bite and washed it down with water, also never breaking eye contact. His sword was behind the counter with him, hidden from the other side but in easy reach if he needed it.

The lion put its paws on a barstool and raised itself to Cloud's level. "Cloud Strife."

"Yes."

The lion bowed its head. "I am honored to finally meet you. My name is Aslan."

"Uh…thanks." Cloud really hoped this didn't mean he had groupies in the animal world too. "Tifa said you were looking for me."

"Yes. May we speak privately?"

"Sure."

The lion turned to walk outside. Cloud turned to put his dishes in the sink.

"Don't forget your sword," the lion said without looking back.

Cloud frowned at the beast. He could've sworn he heard laughter in its voice.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

_**Title: **Legacy  
**Author: **Lazra  
**Beta: **none  
**Fandom: **Crossover (FFVII/Narnia)  
**Warnings: **Some potty mouths. Some violence.  
**Disclaimer: **FFVII and all related material belong to SquareEnix. The Chronicles of Narnia and all related material belong to the estate of C. S. Lewis. I only own a rabid plotbunny, and we're both broke.  
**Notes: **"Advent Children" and "Dirge of Cerberus" are my only canon experiences in the FFVII universe. So I'll probably fudge a few details. My apologies in advance. Timewise, I'm putting this at two years after MeteorFall, but "Advent Children" doesn't exist. ---I consider this borderline crack!fic, but the bunny bit and won't let me go. I also feel the need to warn that I am an absolute sap for happy endings. I am also insane. Thank you.  
**Notes2: **ANGST ANGST ANGST (Like Cloud needs another excuse for it...)_

* * *

Cloud followed Aslan outside.

Aslan nodded at Fenrir. "I would offer to let you ride me...but I doubt you trust me that much."

Cloud grunted noncommittally. "Where are going?"

"A quiet place...good for reflection and meditation."

Cloud narrowed his eyes at the beast. "And what if I don't feel like following you all over Edge? Just say what you came to say, and leave my family alone."

Aslan stared at him sternly, and Cloud had the distinct impression that he was getting a silent lecture of some sort. He stared back at the beast evenly.

"Your family," Aslan reproved, "is why I have sought you out."

With that Aslan turned and fled down the street, giving Cloud no choice but to follow if he wanted to find out what this was all about. He hopped onto Fenrir, gunned him to life, and gave chase. No matter fast Fenrir pursued, Cloud would only see Aslan's tail flicking around the next turn. He chased the beast through Edge, into Old Midgar, and finally out of the city entirely.

Cloud's gut clenched as he realized the route they were taking. He hoped he was wrong about where they were headed.

But no... With a great leap, Aslan stood on the plateau next to Zack's blade and stopped.

Cloud had to go the scenic route to get Fenrir to the top of the small cliff. He stalked over to Aslan, sword clenched in a fist, and more than a little pissed at the beast.

"What do you mean 'my family is why you sought me out'? Is that a threat?"

Aslan shook his head and sighed. "Who is it that you call family?"

Cloud clenched his jaw. "What do you want from me?"

Aslan shook his head again. "I mean no one any harm, Master Strife." He huffed a laugh to himself. "He was right. A more direct approach would suit you better, yes?"

Cloud narrowed his eyes.

"I want nothing from you, Master Strife. I have sought you out simply to deliver a message and an invitation. Should you accept the invitation, there is also a request. Will you hear me out?"

Cloud was losing his patience. "Just get this over with."

"Very well, though I warn...it will be painful for you to hear it."

Cloud nodded for him to continue. Hell, after everything he'd been through in his life, how much more pain could there be?

"I know, Master Strife, that you lost your mother some years ago."

Cloud winced but said nothing.

"But do you know your father's fate?"

Cloud frowned at that. "My father? My father died when I was very young. I don't remember him at all."

"Oh?" Aslan seemed truly surprised by this. "Not even a name?"

"I..."

No, Cloud didn't know his father's name. He knew his parents hadn't married, and Strife was his mother's name. When he was little, he would ask her about his father, but she would only start crying and say that he was a brave SOLDIER who died in battle. She never said anything further, and he never had the heart to ask more. Eventually he had stopped asking at all.

"No," he said quietly. "I don't know my father's name...Do you?"

Aslan nodded. "Aye. I do, but he has requested to tell you his story himself. As his friend, I honor this request."

Cloud's jaw dropped. _"He's alive!?"_

"Yes-"

"He's dead!" Cloud shook his head disbelieving. "He's been dead since I was a toddler!" He brandished his sword at Aslan. _"How dare you spread these lies?!"_

"I do not lie, Master Stri-

Cloud cut him off with an enraged roar. He thrust his buster deep into the ground and proceeded to beat his fists into the sand. Tears flew from his face unheeded. "Alive!..._ALIVE!!!_...How the fuck could he be alive?! All these years...all this time...Why did he leave us? Did he not love mom...or me? Why didn't he find us? _Why the fuck didn't he find ME?!_...Why...?"

Cloud degenerated into angry sobs, oblivious to anything beyond this new pain. When he calmed and was aware of his surroundings again, he found his hands fisted in Aslan's mane...a fine silky mane, now soaked with a fair amount of tears and snot. Aslan was purring a low vibration that Cloud found oddly comforting. Beyond the purring, Aslan didn't acknowledge him, but simply stared out towards Midgar, giving Cloud as much privacy as he could under the circumstances.

Cloud hastily scrubbed his face and collected himself. "Where is he?"

Aslan turned to him quizzically. "Wouldn't you hear the rest before going to see him?"

"What the fuck more could there _be_?"

"As I said, he wishes to tell you his story himself, but I will say this much...It is not his fault that he couldn't be there for you. He believes you would be happier not knowing he still lives, but the circumstances in his life have forced him to a decision. One that affects not only himself and his country, but you as well. Otherwise, he would not have interrupted your life so drastically, or given you this new wound to your heart."

"What decision?"

Aslan stared up into the clear sky. "There are many worlds out there, Cloud. Midgar is only one. The world of Narnia is so far from here that the stars above it cannot be seen by the stars above Midgar. This decision was not really his to begin with...Your father is the Steward of Narnia. The people have long been without a king on the throne, and he has been such a fair and just ruler that they wish him to become king. They have long spoken of it, even pleaded for it, and he has finally begun to consider it."

Cloud puzzled about it all. His dad wasn't a SOLDIER but a steward? "What's any of that got to do with me?"

"If your father rejects the throne and remains Steward, then he will grow old and choose a successor before his death. As King, his successors would be his children. You are his only child now. If he becomes King, you automatically become Prince. He would not do that to you without your blessing."

Cloud made an exasperated sound in his throat and began pacing. "So? Why didn't he just stay a steward, and leave me in blissful ignorance? Why bother sending someone? 'Surprise! Your dad's not dead. He's a political figure who's had a dandy life while you suffered through turmoil and insanity while saving the goddamned planet!'"

Aslan gave him another lecturing stare. "His life has been _far_ from easy, I assure you. As for why he sent me...well, if you asked him, I'm sure he would give you his political motives: A Prince becoming King would go unchallenged by right of blood, whereas a new Steward would be in constant question and challenged for the authority to rule."

Aslan softened. "But I know the truth in his heart, Cloud...the truth he has only begun to acknowledge in himself recently: You are his son, and after all the wrongs he has done, he wishes to finally do right by you. Whether he becomes King or stays Steward is incidental really."

Cloud sat heavily on the ground wanting to cry some more. Instead he laughed quietly to himself. "'Do right'..."

"Yes...that is my message. The invitation is to come to Narnia to see him and his realm before giving an answer to becoming royalty. You may bring with you whatever friends you wish."

"And if I don't come?"

"Then he will remain Steward, bid you farewell, and never bother you again."

"And if I want to go?"

"Then return to this place in three days, and I will take you and your guests to Narnia."

Cloud thought about it. "What's the request?"

Aslan nodded at Zack's sword. "That you bring this with you to Narnia."

Cloud shook his head. "No. He can't have it."

Aslan smiled. "He doesn't want it. In fact it is not his request, but his counselor's."

"Well his counselor can't have it either."

Aslan chuckled. "The request is that you bring it. What is done after that is up to you."

Cloud narrowed his eyes, then stared blankly out at Midgar again. "I'll think about it."

"Then I will return to this spot at sunset in three days. If you do not come, we will never meet again." Aslan turned and left Cloud alone.

Cloud -angry, hurt, confused, and countless other emotions- wept silently.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_**Title: **Legacy  
**Author: **Lazra  
**Beta: **none  
**Fandom: **Crossover (FFVII/Narnia)  
**Warnings: **Some potty mouths. Some violence.  
**Disclaimer: **FFVII and all related material belong to SquareEnix. The Chronicles of Narnia and all related material belong to the estate of C. S. Lewis. I only own a rabid plotbunny, and we're both broke.  
**Notes: **"Advent Children" and "Dirge of Cerberus" are my only canon experiences in the FFVII universe. So I'll probably fudge a few details. My apologies in advance. Timewise, I'm putting this at two years after MeteorFall, but "Advent Children" doesn't exist. ---I consider this borderline crack!fic, but the bunny bit and won't let me go. I also feel the need to warn that I am an absolute sap for happy endings. I am also insane. Thank you._

* * *

Cloud had walked Fenrir back to the bar. He was more than a little dazed by the revelation of his father being alive, and he honestly didn't think he could drive.

He got back well after dark. Tifa wanted to know what had happened, but Cloud was too drained to think straight. He went upstairs and collapsed on the bed.

Yuffie had come in earlier, wanting to see the big cat. Nanaki had come with her. There weren't too many races of giant cats around, and he was curious. Both had hung around with Tifa until Cloud came home. Cloud had brushed by the trio, mumbling about being tired, and went to sleep.

"Well that's a fine how-do-you-do!" Yuffie pouted. "We come all this way, and he doesn't dish any dirt? Rats!"

Nanaki rolled his good eye. "He's obviously had a long day. Perhaps tomorrow we can hear about the lion."

They said their goodbyes and hit a nearby hotel for the night.

Barret was the first to arrive in the morning. He crashed through the front door screaming for Marlene. He had gotten away from the oil field as soon as he could when he heard about a beast in the bar where his daughter lived.

"Papa!" Marlene happily squealed as she dove into her father's embrace. He gave her a bear hug and then promptly grilled her on her well-being and what this "lion" creature may have done to her.

Cid strolled in after him, having been his transportation home. "Don't see what the goddamned fuss is about. Just a giant cat...not like we've never seen one of _them_ before."

Nanaki nodded at him. Barret glared at his foul language.

Yuffie kicked her toes in the air playfully from her stool at the bar. "Now if Vincent and Reeve would get here, and Cloud would come down, it'd be like a big family reunion."

"I hate reunions."

All heads turned to the muttering voice of Cloud. He fumbled down the stairs, seeming barely awake. He ducked underneath the bar, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. He opened it and downed a gulp before grabbing a glass, filling a healthy measure of the brown liquid, and sitting heavily on a chair.

Cid raised his eyebrows. "Little early in the day for booze, ain't it?"

Cloud huffed humorlessly. "Late...early...whatever."

Before they could ask questions, or he could chicken out of saying anything at all, he told them the whole story, verbatim as best as muddled brain could remember. His father was alive, might become a king on some other planet, and wanted to meet him before "might" became "definite".

They all digested it for a moment, knowing how difficult everything had been for Cloud, and how a father's influence early on (or even later) might have helped Cloud immensely. Cloud downed the glass and poured another. Tifa took the bottle away.

Cid was the first to speak. "Fuck 'im. Let the bastard rot."

"Language," Barret growled a warning.

Cid had the good grace to blush slightly. "She knows better than to act like me. Don't ya, darlin'?"

Marlene nodded her agreement. Barret was unconvinced.

"Well, I agree with Cid," piped in Yuffie. "Cloud's done just fine without some fancypants guy around. You don't need him, Cloud."

"But...he's your papa."

Marlene's quiet statement hung in the air. Cloud looked into her big eyes, innocent as ever. A child's logic was something one couldn't argue with, and it was the child in Cloud that wanted to see his father. He wanted to be held and loved and all the bad things made to go away, and he wanted to scream and cry and wail until the whole world knew the anguish the man had left him to. He wanted a lot of things, but they all required actually confronting his father in person.

"I'm going," he said. Cloud drank his whiskey and went back upstairs to bed before the alcohol could hit his system.

"Do we get to go too?" Marlene asked.

"No," Barret answered immediately.

"But Cloud said Aslan said he could have gue-"

"You got school."

She frowned stubbornly at her father. "It's summer," she reminded him.

Tifa intervened. "Honey, Cloud's dad lives very far away, and we don't know what the place is like. It might be dangerous, and your Papa doesn't want you hurt."

Marlene pouted. She wouldn't be going on an adventure with her Papa.

"But look on the bright side," Tifa continued. Marlene perked up. "Papa's home and since _I'm_ going with Cloud, he'll have to stay away from the oil fields and stay home to take care of you and Denzel."

Marlene brightened and hugged her father's neck. Barret smiled at her.

"I'm going too." Yuffie hopped off of her stool and shadowboxed the air. "After Cloud tells the old coot off, I'll help him kick some old coot butt."

"I'm with ya," Cid offered. "'Sides, we'll prob'ly be takin' the Highwind part of the way."

Nanaki shook his head at them. "If Cloud will welcome us, I will come too."

"Well, why wouldn't he?" asked Yuffie.

Nanaki gave her a look. "I know well what it means to grow up without a father. This is a deeply personal event for Cloud, and he may wish to take this journey alone."

"Well, he may _want_ to go alone, but he's going to _need_ some support," said Tifa. "And he's getting it, whether he likes it or not."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Title: **Legacy  
**Author: **Lazra  
**Beta: **none  
**Fandom: **Crossover (FFVII/Narnia)  
**Warnings: **Some potty mouths. Some violence.  
**Disclaimer: **FFVII and all related material belong to SquareEnix. The Chronicles of Narnia and all related material belong to the estate of C. S. Lewis. I only own a rabid plotbunny, and we're both broke.  
**Notes: **"Advent Children" and "Dirge of Cerberus" are my only canon experiences in the FFVII universe. So I'll probably fudge a few details. My apologies in advance. Timewise, I'm putting this at two years after MeteorFall, but "Advent Children" doesn't exist. ---I consider this borderline crack!fic, but the bunny bit and won't let me go. I also feel the need to warn that I am an absolute sap for happy endings. I am also insane. Thank you._

* * *

Vincent tracked the beast as far as he could, and had finally come to a dead end.

Out of the cave, he tracked it North through Costa Del Sol. Bridges had been constructed to better connect the islands. One of the bridgekeepers he spoke to had been on duty when the beast passed through.

"Quiet and polite as anything," the keeper said. "And gentle as a mum with her cub. That lady must've been mighty tired to fall asleep on his back like that."

Vincent refrained from commenting and did his best to snuff the flair of hope in his chest that Lucrecia might be okay. He didn't dare trust hope anymore.

He found the beast's trail in Bone Village. The workers were awed at it. "Just walked into the Sleeping Forest like it was nothing. Came back out last night and headed for Midgar."

"Was there a woman with it?"

"Oh her...she just slept in the tent while he went into the Forest." The worker scratched his head. "Come to think of it, she was still sleeping when he left with her on his back...odd that."

Vincent grunted and took his leave. Outside Midgar, he began to despair. The great expanse of sand around the city had been blown clean by the winds. Any footprints were gone, and Midgar itself being so huge and so empty, there was little chance that he would find its trail in there. His only hope was that it went through Edge, and someone would remember it.

He circled the city perimeter anyway, in case he might find some sign of it, but nothing. He entered and went to the only place in Edge that he knew to start looking.

Surprisingly, Vincent entered 7th Heaven and saw most of his new comrades around the bar. Marlene smiled shyly and gave him a little wave. Everyone else looked up and gave him a "Hey" or "Yo" in welcome.

Yuffie practically pounced on him as she grabbed him by the cape and pulled him further into the room. She waggled a finger in his face, "You're late."

"I didn't know I was expected." He thought back to their phone conversation. He had definitely told her he wasn't interested in coming to see...a lion? He had forgotten that part. "Where is the beast?"

"Aslan came in yesterday to see Cloud. He hasn't been here since, and Cloud..." She trailed off and looked to the staircase. "He's tired."

"Aslan's a friend of Cloud's papa," Marlene chirped. "He wants to take Cloud to see him."

"I would very much like to meet this...Aslan."

"Ha!" Yuffie barked at him. "Thought you didn't care about some fluffy critter roaming around Edge, hmmm?"

Vincent gave her a withering glare. "I changed my mind."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, you'll just have to wait like the rest of us. Cloud said Aslan'll be back the day after tomorrow, and we're all headin' out then."

"Out?"

Yuffie nodded, and bounced around in her usual energetic way. "Cloud's old man sent Aslan to invite him to...wherever he lives, and we're going too. Emotional support and all that."

"And an ass whippin' if the bastard can't give Cloud a good reason why he ditched his family," Cid added, ignoring Barret's glare. "Cloud was down here tellin' us what the cat said and tossin' back whiskey like it was tea. I wouldn't bother goin' at all, m'self, but it's Cloud's choice, and we're backin' 'im 100 percent."

"So..." Yuffie pounced again, and Vincent found himself literally nose to nose with her. "You coming too?"

"Yes," he replied and extricated himself from Yuffie. "I'll be back in two days."

He turned and swept out of the bar. Then he leapt onto the building across the street. It had a billboard he could easily hide behind and keep watch over 7th Heaven's entrance.

All he had to do was wait for two days. He'd certainly waited longer, and this time he had the pleasure of knowing exactly what it was he was waiting for.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Title: **Legacy  
**Author: **Lazra  
**Beta: **none  
**Fandom: **Crossover (FFVII/Narnia)  
**Warnings: **Some potty mouths. Some violence.  
**Disclaimer: **FFVII and all related material belong to SquareEnix. The Chronicles of Narnia and all related material belong to the estate of C. S. Lewis. I only own a rabid plotbunny, and we're both broke.  
**Notes: **Have finally finished FFVII. Haven't screwed the canon too horribly, but anything amiss can just be called AU. Timewise, I'm putting this at two years after MeteorFall, but "Advent Children" doesn't exist. ---I consider this borderline crack!fic, but the bunny bit and won't let me go. I also feel the need to warn that I am an absolute sap for happy endings. I am also insane. Thank you._

* * *

Cloud felt heavy as he trudged outside. The light of a sunny morning made him squint.

A swish of fabric and the clink of metal boots on pavement were his only clues that Vincent was behind him. Cloud only grunted to acknowledge his red-eyed companion.

"I thought the others were coming with you."

Cloud frowned. "Not time yet. Aslan said sunset. We're not leaving 'till then."

Vincent only hmmed.

They walked together in their customary broody silence. It was not an uncomfortable silence, merely an acknowledgement that even under the best of circumstances neither man was very chatty.

Cloud wondered briefly why the gunman had come to Edge. He usually kept himself holed up in Lucrecia's cave. They would only hear from him every month or so. Surely, Cloud's absentee father couldn't be that important to everyone.

"Something wrong?"

Cloud looked at him.

Vincent was looking down the street. "You seem...upset." Vincent's red gaze turned to Cloud.

Cloud looked away. "I don't want to meet him."

"Then don't go."

"I don't want to, Vincent...but I have to. I have to know why-" Cloud stopped, gritting his teeth against a sob. He shook his head and turned back towards the bar. "I have to."

Vincent nodded and followed him back. He was about to return to his roof perch when Tifa invited him in for lunch. He almost refused, but wanted to have his full strength when he confronted Lucrecia's kidnapper.

* * *

The sky had begun the burning into its night colors when 7th Heaven emptied onto the street. The former AVALANCHE members crowded into Barret's truck and headed out to the small plateau that overlooked Midgar.

When they reached the top, the first thing Cloud could see was Aslan brushing his mane over Zack's sword. Cloud stalked over to the great cat, teeth clenched in anger.

Aslan only spared him a glance as he licked the flat of the blade and with slow meticulous care, scrubbed his cheek and mane across the surface. Only when Cloud was a few feet away did he stop.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Cloud raged.

Aslan stared him down in that silent lecture again. "Even if you are not taking with you, it needed a good polish," he stated matter-of-factly.

Cloud looked at the blade. It had looked nearly rusted through when he last saw it. Now it shone like a brand new weapon. The surface reflected like a mirror, and Cloud could see his own harried face easily.

He turned away. "Let's just get this over with."

Aslan nodded and turned to the crowd. "You must be Master Valentine."

Vincent stepped forward warily. "Yes."

"Good. It saves me another errand. You know that the lady Lucrecia is gone from her crystal, yes?"

"Yes."

"Lovely though she may have seemed in it, it was a torturous device for her. Visions passing as dreams, haunting her waking eyes and her sleeping mind. She had no rest, Master Valentine. I took her from this self-induced anguish so that she might truly heal. She lies abed in Cair Paravel, the capitol of Narnia where we go see Cloud's father."

Vincent wanted to relax, but still didn't trust the beast. "She is all right?"

Aslan sighed. "She sleeps, Master Valentine. For the first time in a long time, she sleeps...peacefully, without dreams to disturb her. Whether or not she will be all right is up to her when she wakes."

Aslan turned and walked down the slope away from the cliff.

"So!" Cid enthused into the somber quiet as everyone followed Aslan. "Don't see yer transportation around here. Must be somethin' to get from one planet to another. Will we get the grand tour?"

Aslan chuckled. "I'm afraid I shall have to disappoint you Captain. Narnia is not on another planet. It is another world."

Cid scratched his head with a frown. "What's the difference?"

"Mostly...the means of transportation." Aslan had walked around the slope until they were at the base of the cliff. He reared up and put two paws on a large boulder, rolling it aside to reveal a cave entrance. "All who are coming, follow me. All who are not should say their farewells to the travelers."

Marlene, who had insisted on coming for just that, began making the rounds to give everyone a goodbye hug. Barret settled for a few handshakes. Denzel endured hair rufflings while wishing he could go along with Cloud.

Aslan caught Cloud's eye, then glanced up at Zack's newly polished sword. "No?"

Cloud just shook his head.

Aslan turned and walked through the entrance. Cloud took a deep breath and followed with his friends close at his heels.


	7. Chapter 7

Legacy  
**Author: **Lazra  
**Beta: **none  
**Fandom: **Crossover (FFVII/Narnia)  
**General Warnings: **Some potty mouths. Some violence.  
**Chapter Warnings: **Allergies  
**Disclaimer: **FFVII and all related material belong to SquareEnix. The Chronicles of Narnia and all related material belong to the estate of C. S. Lewis. I only own a rabid plotbunny, and we're both broke.  
**General Notes: **Have finally played FFVII. Haven't screwed the canon too horribly, but anything amiss can just be called AU. Timewise, I'm putting this at two years after MeteorFall, but "Advent Children" doesn't exist. ---I consider this borderline crack!fic, but the bunny bit and won't let me go. I also feel the need to warn that I am an absolute sap for happy endings. I am also insane. Thank you.  
**Chapter Notes:** Dragging my heels. No, they're not in Narnia yet, but I had to think of a way to get Turks into the story. It's just no fun without Reno. XD

* * *

"Yo...Would someone mind telling me _why_ we're following chocobo-head and his pals into some dank smelly cave?" 

Tseng repressed the urge to sigh and roll his eyes. Reno had nothing but whine about the assignment since they had received it, and Tseng was getting a little fed up with the antics...and they hadn't even gone into the cave yet. "Because Rufus Shinra wants to know exactly who and what this cat-creature is. Because even the possibility of going to another world is worth exploring. Because we were _ordered_ to follow the chocobo-head into a cave that may or may not be dank and smelly."

"Yeah-yeah," Reno waved him off. "But why _us, _yo? We're not explorers. We're Shinra's freakin' _goons._ What're we gonna do, rough up the cat?"

Tseng gritted his teeth. "So sorry, Reno, but the company being practically decimated two years ago didn't leave the President much in the way of resources, and tossing together an exploration/diplomatic/security team was a bit more than he could handle. As Turks, he knew we could handle ourselves well in a conversation-" He narrowed his eyes at Reno. "-as well as in a fight."

Reno waved him off again, and reached into his coat pocket for his cigarettes. He stuck one in his mouth and lit it.

Tseng indulged in a frustrated sigh and looked from their hiding place behind a pile of rocks to the other party assembled at the base of the cliff. That was when he found himself nose to muzzle with a very large cat.

Tseng was rarely at a loss for words, and even less rarely was he taken by surprise. Tseng bought himself a little time to collect his wits by clearing his throat and straightening his tie.

With the exception of Reno, the other Turks did much the same while surreptitiously reaching for weapons. Reno was left in a coughing fit after having nearly swallowed his cigarette.

Aslan moved closer to Reno. "Are you all right, child?"

Reno stared dumbstruck for a moment. Then he exploded in a sneeze. "Get away from me!" he screeched as he ducked behind Rude to sneeze again. "I'm _allergic_ to cats, yo!"

Rude rolled his eyes behind his shades and reached into his pocket for a handkerchief. "Sneeze on my coat, and I break your face, _yo_."

Elena tried unsuccessfully to stifle a giggle behind her hand.

Tseng cleared his throat again. "I apologize for my associate, Mister...?"

"Aslan...simply Aslan. You wish to come to Narnia as well?"

"Yes," he replied, the perfect picture of tactfulness despite Reno's behavior. "President Shinra would like to extend his friendship to you and to Narnia. He hopes that we can have an open avenue of diplomatic relations to further benefit both of our worlds."

"Indeed...and he extends his friendship and diplomacy by sneaking behind rocks?"

Tseng was very sure that Aslan, in his own quiet catty way, was laughing. "I apologize, Mr. Aslan. My associates and I have...personal history with Mr. Strife and his friends. We didn't think we would be well received by them, and felt it more prudent to stay hidden for the time being."

"As you wish...You may come with us, but it is the Steward who will decide upon any diplomatic avenues, and I warn you now that his view of this world is quite jaded. You will have to be _very_ convincing if you wish to earn his good graces."

Tseng nodded. "I understand."

Aslan walked back to Cloud's party, where everyone was finishing up their farewells. He caught Cloud's eye, then glanced up at Zack's newly polished sword. "No?"

Cloud just shook his head.

Aslan turned and walked through the entrance. Cloud took a deep breath and followed with his friends close at his heels.

Barret and the children, the only ones not going, watched them disappear into the darkness. When they could no longer be seen, they turned to pile into the truck and go home. What he saw when he turned around was four Turks headed their way. He tossed the kids into the truck and then went to stand in front of the Turks.

"Kindly move aside, Mr. Wallace," Tseng said. "We were invited."

"Hell no. This is gonna be hard enough for Cloud without you in his face."

"Mr. Wallace." They all turned to see Aslan at the cave entrance. "They are coming as a diplomatic envoy. They have nothing to do with Cloud, and I will ensure that they do not bother him. Please let them pass."

Barret grudgingly did so. Reno smirked at him as they walked past. Barret growled back at him. Everyone disappeared into the cave.

Barret had to fight not to cuss in front of the kids, but his mood improved when Reno's voice echoed out of the cave.

"Why do _I_ have to be in front?...I'm _allergic_, yo...Ach-_CHOOO_!"

* * *


End file.
